World's Reuniting
by TwiLover2106
Summary: Three friends get tangled up in the world of vampires and werewolves. Coven's from all over the world join. Intense ballte scene. Love, Lust and Evil are the causes. What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS FOR THE WHOLE STORY!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM TWILIGHT, ALL THAT GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST FANFIC, EVER!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

Chelsea's POV

_Friday August 22__nd__, 2008 _

_Dear Diary,_

_Living in the coffee capital of the world does have its advanges from time to time but it gets boring. Having people always awake and partying, I can't take it anymore! I NEED to get out!! The problem is that Meaghan and Corinne don't really want to leave this city. I think it's because their lives are perfect! Corinne and Meaghan both have great boyfriends and they want to stay here for the last two years of high school. I don't think that they want to leave because of them. There will always be a part of me that will want to stay in Seattle but I think moving to a smaller town will ground us all. _

_The reason that I'm leaving is that my father has just recently passed away and I've been left everything that he owned. That's because my mother died when I was just two years old. When she died, my aunt filed for custody and surprisingly won the battle against my father. Every summer since I can remember, I've gone to visit him. I never knew that the next time that I would visit him; it would be in a cemetery. _

_Meaghan and Corinne had already agreed to help me move in to the house that he left me but they didn't realize that they would be moving with me too. Luckily, they're coming to live with me and my aunt on my father's side along with their boyfriends._

_I hope this is what I need. I've been having trouble focusing on anything since my father died. I think that I need to face this problem head on or else I don't think that I'll be able to move on from this. Diary, please tell me that there is something in Forks for me. Tell me that I'm not coming here for no reason. Please tell me that I will find something here that I would never have hoped to find but in the end I will die for to have. Please tell me this. It doesn't have to be now, but soon, please. Please._

I felt a burden lift from my shoulders once I wrote that diary entry. I felt lighter than I've had in a long time. Like being able to finally breathe again after holding your breath for two minutes underwater. I really believed that I needed this trip, and so did Corinne and Meaghan. I could see it in their faces everyday back in Seattle. The gloom that I forced over their heads every day since my father died. I could tell that all of us moving to Forks would change everything, but I didn't completely know in what way.

"Chelsea. Are you ok?" Corrine questioned. "You've been staring out the window for half an hour now. Chelsea? Are you listening to me?"

"Oh! Sorry Corinne, I was just thinking about how good this trip is going to be for all of us." I replied. And that was true. I really did think that this trip was going to do wonders for our friendship.

"Yeah, yeah," groaned Meaghan. "Chelsea. You keep going on about how this trip is going to be _so _good for us, but, what I'm trying to ask is, why? Why is this trip going to be _so _good for us?"

"Meaghan! I thought we were going to ask her after we got to Forks. I thought we were going on this trip to help her, stay a week and then drive back," questioned Corinne.

She was obviously trying to keep this secret plan between the two of them but it didn't seem to be working. I was outraged that they would do that to me. Those two just decided to go along with my plan and then they were going to go back for the start of school, I don't think so.

"Thanks you guys. By the way, when did you guys want to tell me about how this was all just a mini vacation to you two? _Huh?_" By now they could tell that I was really pissed off. How could they keep a secret this big from _me_?

"Chelsea. Don't be like that. We both know what you're going through and we thought that you might need to get away from the city for a while and then you'd be fine and ready to go back. We didn't mean this in a bad way, it's just... we aren't the type of girls that will survive here. We NEED our Starbucks every morning." Meaghan replied. I could tell that she didn't plan on telling me this.

"Fine, I really don't care what you two do anymore. I thought that this would be really good for us but if that's how you two feel about this, I think you two should go back to Seattle for the start of school." I barely got out that last part. I didn't know if I would be able to survive without my two best friends at my side every day.

"Chelsea! Don't say that." Corinne whimpered. By this time she was obviously trying to hold back the tears but it wasn't really working. Soon enough, she broke out in a loud cry. Austin, her boyfriend, quickly pulled her to his side and cradled her. He began to hum a tune. It was soothing and soft. I could barely hear it above the loud roar of the 69' Chevy Pick-up.

"Chelsea! Look what you did now!" Meaghan yelled.

"What! What did I do wrong?" I replied.

"_What? _Chelsea, you know what you did wrong."

"Meaghan I don't know what I did wrong"

"You did everything wrong."

"Meaghan. Everything includes a lot."

"Fine, if I have to spell it out for you. You decided to drag Corinne and I here to this dump of a town you now call home. You destroyed both of our lives back in Seattle and you got mad at us for speaking our minds."

By now, everybody in the truck was mad at me. I didn't really care at this point because we had finally arrived at the house. I quickly got out of the car and left an awkward and angry situation behind.

Once Meaghan, Corinne and the boys got out of the truck, I was already inside beginning to set up my room. It hadn't changed since my visit last summer. The walls were still the pale faded yellow they had always been and the deep purple bedding looked like it hadn't been moved since my last visit, which was true.

I opened the first box that I brought in with me. There was a clock on top. It read '8:30 p.m.'. I didn't look _that_ dark out but in Forks, it never really gets that light so I really couldn't tell.

I took the clock and placed it on my dresser. Next was my CD boom box that I placed on my desk along with my laptop and iPod. I put my favourite CD in and hit play. While I listened to the music, It felt like I was in a dream. I slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

I woke up that morning in a complete haze. I felt like I had passed out last night and when I finally lifted myself up I realized that I had. My CD player was still running and I was still in my old jeans and tee-shirt from yesterday.

I forced myself to get out of my room and face what was to come in my direction down stairs. Before I left my bedroom, I looked at the clock on my dresser. _ONE O'CLOCK! _How tired had I been?

I stopped in the washroom to brush my hair and teeth before heading down stairs. I looked horrible. My long brown hair that reached to small of my back was all tangled and frizzy. My face looked as if it should've belonged on a pale white wax figure. My eyes were darker than usual. They looked flat brown. No depth. I quickly brushed off the feelings since I didn't really care about how I looked anymore.

I continued down stairs. Before I hit the bottom, two skinny ghost white arms were wrapped around me, squeezing me of all my stomach contents, which were nothing.

"Chelsea! I'm so glad that you're up! I'm so sorry about yesterday in the car. I did really want to come and live with you at first but then Meaghan brainwashed me into agreeing with her. I'm so sorry!" Corinne continued to maul me the rest of the way downstairs. Corinne looked as horrible as I did. Her long, curly, vibrant red hair was _very _frizzy and her face was as white as her arms yet not a waxy-looking as mine.

"Sure Corinne," I scoffed, "you're just saying that so we don't have to fight anymore. Well, it's not going to work. Corinne, I know you _too _well."

"Chelsea!" Said Corinne, _still _trying to pull off the nice girl act, "I really did mean that about wanting to come and live with you. Chelsea, if you can believe it, I've changed since yesterday. I'm not as much of a cry baby about things. I have a new look on life. I now know where I want to live, and that's with you."

I could see truth behind those words. She _actually _meant it. I couldn't believe it.

"Corinne, it's ok. I forgive you. It was really me fault. Forcing you to come and live with me in this small town. I thought that you would like it more than Meaghan, but I didn't think that Meaghan would despise the idea completely." While I comforted Corinne with my soft words, Meaghan walked into the living room, where we were, and began to laugh.

Meaghan rarely looked horrible. She always looked stunning with her beautiful, straight dirty blonde hair that hit her shoulders was never frizzy. Her skin also never looked bad. Always tanned and clear of all acne. I swear, she could be a super model. Her long stunningly toned legs gave her enough height to reach a whopping 5 foot 11 inches. Even though Corinne and I could do the same, sadly, we weren't tall enough to get into that business with us only towering at a mere 5 foot 5 inches.

"I can't believe that you thought that I actually might like this place." Meaghan commented

"Well, I thought that you might like it a bit, I didn't say that you would fall in love with it" I replied.

"Well, you thought right then."

"Meaghan, just give this place a chance. If you open yourself up to it, I think you might begin to like this place."

"I don't think so Chelsea. After this week, CJ and I are going back to Seattle."

"Meaghan, don't think like that. Please, for Corinne and I." That was the cue for Corinne to start crying. Even though she _said _she was a changed person, I knew that she couldn't pass up the offer to guilt-trip Meaghan into staying with us. Corinne walked towards Meaghan slowly. Mentally preparing herself to pull out the tears. She began to sniffle and softly, and then the tears began.

"OH NO!! You are not using this on me!" said Meaghan backing away. She backed up straight into a wall. She was trapped.

"Please Meaghan. Won't you stay? At least for one year," said Corinne crying a little louder now.

There was a moment of silence that fell over the room. I, the bystander, doing nothing but looking at the beautifully tanned face trying to decipher what she was thinking; Corinne, the questioner looking as puzzled as I while trying to do the same thing I was and finally Meaghan, the responder. She looked like she was deciding if she were going to kill someone or not. In a way, that was true. I really did think that part of her wanted to live her but a much larger part couldn't live without a Venti caramel macchiato every day.

Meaghan sighed loudly; stopping Corinne's tears automatically, "fine, I'll give it a chance. But that's it"

"Thank you so much Meaghan. You won't regret this one bit."

The shock on my face was so evident. I finally snapped out of it and spoke, "Meaghan, that's all I ask, I mean we ask for."

The sound of Corinne crying had woken the boys. Austin was by Corinne's side in a flash looking puzzled. "Corinne! I thought I heard you crying?" He said, "What happened?"

"Oh nothing really just that Meaghan, Chelsea and I aren't fighting anymore" said Corinne while flashing a huge grin towards him before lightly pressing her lips to his.

The sound of CJ's stomach ruined the romantic moment. Shortly after, all of our stomachs did the same thing. We all walked to the kitchen and looked for some food. I walked to the fridge first and saw a note stuck to the door with a Pooh Bear magnet from when I was four. I stood there for a second remembering all the good times from when I was obsessed with Pooh Bear. I quickly snapped out of it and picked up the letter. It read...

"_Dear Chelsea, _

_I hope that you had a good trip yesterday. From the looks of all of you last night on your beds, I think it tuckered you all out. Hope you all had a good sleep. I had to go into work this morning to patch something up at the Police Station. I'll be back by 3pm. We can finally talk face to face then. See you soon._

_Love, _

_Aunt Dee"_

She'll be back by three? It was already 1:15 by now and we hadn't even had breakfast. This day wasn't going as smooth as my Aunt Dee would've hoped for.

"Guys, I think we have a problem," I said; my voice weary with tension and stress.

"What's wrong," asked CJ while he continued to search for a bowl for the Cheerio's he had found.

"Well, my Aunt Dee is coming back at three and I think she expects us to have fully unpacked by now," My voice still weary with stress was now a little stronger and more along the lines of a drill sergeant.

"Really, are you serious," asked Corinne.

"Yeah and we really have to hurry."

"Oh, ok. Umm," Replied Corinne to me sergeant like order, "I think we should get at least one cup of coffee down our throats though."

"That's a _really_ good idea Corinne," said Meaghan while she reached behind Corinne's back to get the coffee pot.

We all grabbed a mug from the cupboard above the tiny sink and sipped the coffee slowly.

After a while of cleaning and unpacking, we were almost done. Meaghan and Corinne were in the living room relaxing while their boyfriends finished unpacking. I was just finishing putting my suitcase in the hall closet when the door knob started to fidget wildly. I stopped dead in my tracks.

A somewhat large woman burst through the door. At the rate she was going, she slammed into me which drew us both to the floor barely missing the bottom of the staircase. She was breathing heavily and gasping for air. I quickly pushed her off of me to help her up. She sat up slowly and gazed into my eyes.

She was an older woman with short, greying curly hair. Her skin was not as white as mine but it wasn't as dark as Meaghan's either; it was beginning to wrinkle. She had a long crooked nose, unlike my fathers and she had unusually small eyes.

Austin ran to the door and closed it quietly. He walked towards the older woman on the floor and offered his hand. She accepted it gracefully while still locked in my gaze.

"Chelsea," she said gasping, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall on top of you like that."

"It's ok," I assured her, "no harm done."

She slowly stumbled to my father's chair and sat with a loud thud. It was silent for a few minutes while she gained her strength back.

"Aunt Dee," I asked, "what happened? I know it's not like you to leave early from work."

She broke away from my gaze to face the old clock hanging on the wall. It read, '2:30'.

"Oh," she said; now staring at all of the other faces in the room, "I didn't realize that it was that early when I left. I just had to get home. There were these two..." she paused, "girls that came into the station. They were giving off this weird vibe, like I was supposed to be scared of them. They were asking for directions to the Cullen's house."

Everyone's face other than Dee's and mine had a confused and puzzled look on it.

"Dee," I assured her, "don't worry. They're probably old friends of the Cullen's and maybe they just wanted to surprise them."

Aunt Dee put a brave smile on her face and smiled sweetly; the crow's feet around her eyes grew. She got up and walked towards me with her arms open. I waited for the giant bear hug to squish me into paste. The hug came as expected but lasted longer.

"Chelsea, I really don't think you're right to think that," She paused, "You really should've been there. It was so scary in there; like they didn't have souls; no life.

I was shocked at the words she had chosen. She was never this profound; maybe falling on top of me made her like this. She better snap out of this or else she's going straight to the doctors.

"Ok, I believe you Aunt Dee," I smiled sweetly to her glowing face; slowly pulling away from the hug, "It's just...; you know how the Cullen's friends are like; very weird."

"You're probably right honey," She replied, "Oh my god Chelsea! I can't believe that it's been so long since I've seen you," An amazingly wide smile on her face; making her eyes even smaller

"Dee, I know. It's been too long."

"Definitely, I can't believe that I haven't talked to you face to face since the funeral. It's a nice feeling."

It wasn't a nice feeling for me. Once she said funeral, I started to weep. I must have had all of these tears built up in me since the funeral 2 months ago since they kept coming for a good 20 minutes. By then, Meaghan and Corinne had moved me upstairs and had begun to comfort me on my bed.

"Chelsea, why do you stop crying," ushered Meaghan; still rubbing my back softly.

"I can't," I replied still weeping.

"Oh," said Corinne, "I have a good idea."

"If it has anything to do with getting me out of this," said Meaghan with a distasteful tone in her voice, "I'm all ears."

"Well," started Corinne, "we could sneak out tonight to go see your dad and there you could get all of those tears out. Does that sound good to you Chelsea?"

I had stopped crying by then and nodded my head; sniffling and wiping my face.

"Ok, it's settled then," said Corinne, "we'll leave after your aunt and the boys go to bed. I don't think that you really want them there for your breakdown, do you?"

A small appeared on my face for the briefest of moments and then disappeared. Although it wasn't much, Corinne got that I was happy with that idea.

"Geez," Meaghan sighed, "Can we go downstairs now? Please?"

"Fine", I replied, still sounding weepy.

"Wait!" said Corinne. I noticed something familiar about her face. It had the same confused look that it had downstairs with my aunt, "Chelsea, something's been bugging me about before, with your aunt."

"What was it Corinne?" I asked.

"Well, I was just wondering about..." she paused, "well..., who are the Cullen's?

That's all that was bugging you? Corinne, all you had to do was ask me."

I sighed, and then began, "The Cullen's are a really weird family that live just outside of the city. They have five adopted children and they all go to high school here. Three of the children are our age and two are a year older. The father is a doctor at the hospital and the mother stays home all the time. Even though all of them are adopted, they all somewhat look alike. They all have the same eye colour and the same coloured skin. Even the father and the mother have the same coloured eyes and skin as their children. They always have weird people staying there. They all act the same too. They all act like they have something to hide.

"Does that answer your question Corinne?"

"Yes," she sighed, "Thank you."

We slowly rose from my small yet comfortable bed, all feeling better than before and happy about the plans for that night. We headed for the door; I placed my arms around their shoulders and sighed.

"I'm so glad that I brought you two here," I said, "It wouldn't be the same without you guys."

"Well now," replied Meaghan, "that's just obvious."

"No duh," said Corinne."

We stared at each other, trying to hold in the laughs but surely enough, we all broke out in a huge laugh. We turned and continued downstairs. We walked through the hall, all still giggling before we got to the small staircase and heard my aunt, "Supper's ready!"

Rushing down, we all almost fell on top of each other before we hit the bottom of the staircase. We giggled even louder and headed to the ridiculously small Dining Room. We could barely fit four people at the table before when I would visit, how would we fit six?

"I guess we'll have to buy a new Dining Room table soon. I don't think that we'll be able to put up with this for much longer." Said Aunt Dee.

We all sat down anyways and ate the delicious spaghetti and meatballs that Aunt Dee managed to whip up in a matter of minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

We slowly awoke from our short naps once my aunt went to bed. Meaghan, Corinne and I all got up very slowly and headed towards the front door.

"Do we have everything?" I asked as a precaution.

"What else do we need other than the blankets?" Meaghan questioned in such a manner that said that she really didn't want to be there.

"Well," I said, "I just don't want to get there and find out that we forgot something. It would really suck."

"Fine then, we're good to go!" She whispered.

Although it was cool outside, we couldn't take the truck since that would surely wake my aunt up. Instead, we took our bikes to avoid that problem.

After biking for about 20 minutes, we finally got to the cemetery.

The cemetery was very dark and quiet. Nothing we saw moved. An eternal resting place for all. A strong wind blew through our hair which made us all shiver.

"Chelsea," whimpered Corinne in an attempt to leave, "I don't know if you realize this but this place is really freaking me out right now."

"Corinne," I sighed, "Why are you bailing on me now? You promised that you wouldn't do this. It's not really that scary. And if you get _too _scared, you can always hold my hand. Don't worry Corinne, I'll protect you."

We silently walked towards my father's tombstone and set the blanket up there. Once sitting, we all snuggled up close together to keep each other warm since tonight it was cooler than usual.

"Chelsea?" Meaghan questioned in a curious tone. "Why did we have to come here to talk? It just doesn't make sense."

"Well, it's just," my bottom lip began to quiver, "I really needed to be around the people that mean the most to me at this moment and the only place to do it is here. Now do you understand Meaghan?"

"Sort of... somewhat... not really," stumbled Meaghan in attempt to get her complete thought out, "What about your mom?"

"Well, she obviously couldn't be moved from where she rests so, I guess this is the best that I can do."

"Oh, ok," said Meaghan. Her face gave away her feelings. There was tension and frustration, probably because she was trying to figure out what was just said. She also looked a little terrified for which I had no answer for.

We shortly began to get back to the way we used to be with each other. Talking about everything that popped into our head started our long conversation about what we were going to do for the rest of the week.

In mid conversation, suddenly we heard the snap of a branch in the background. Corinne got so scared that it felt like my hand was going to fall off from poor circulation.

"W-w-w-w-what was t-t-that?" Whimpered Corinne, "That couldn't be an animal, could it?"

"Corinne," I said while slowly removing my hand from hers and checking it for normal colourization, "Don't be worried. It probably was just an elk or a really big deer."

The sounds in the distance continued. "Chelsea! I really don't think it an elk trying to scare us," said Corinne still holding onto my hand.

I yelped in pain, "Oww Corinne that really hurts."

"Oh, sorry," she quickly let go of my hand and checked for signs of blood flow returning to the hand before she grasped it for a second time.

I sighed and smiled towards her. "Corinne, can you calm down? Nothing will hurt you."

She sighed, "Your probably right Chelsea, I'm just over reacting like usual." Said Corinne in a confident yet still scared out of her wits way.

Just then, we all heard the cries and shrieks of three or four deer. Corinne and I screamed at the top of our lungs. Meaghan was as white as a ghost. Then everything went silent. We heard footsteps in the distance behind us. They were getting louder and we could hear whoever was trying to scare us breathing. It sounded laboured yet sadistic and evil. I could smell the strong scent of fresh blood, it almost made my stomach hurl. I turned to see who was doing this to us. I couldn't see much. All I saw was the faint outline of three people.


End file.
